


Mists of Arizona

by NebraskaWildfire



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: A story that came to me watching the mists on my mountains.  I decided to send the boys up on those eerie trails rather than going myself.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Mists of Arizona

“Hell, Heyes, didn’t think we knew anybody in Phoenix!” 

The boys came running out of a saloon in the district west of downtown and were working their way to the livery where they had left their horses.

“Me either, Kid.” Hannibal Heyes peered around the corner of a building and not seeing the posse that had formed almost immediately, he motioned the his partner forward and they ran to the back door of the barn.

“Now, Tucson, or Tombstone, or heck, even Yuma, yeah.” He slapped on the blanket, followed quickly by the saddle. “But we’ve never been here before.” He shook his head as he mounted. “I thought it would be a great place to winter.”

“Well, you’ll have to think again.” The Kid ran to swing the door open as Heyes hurried up with his horse. In a split second they were barreling south out of town, kicking up a haze of dust, headed for one of the wildernesses that surrounded the city.

“Heyes, I thought it was supposed to be warm in the desert.”

The two riders made their way slowly down the mountainside, sticking to the wash, as the wispy clouds rolled across the landscape. The jagged tops of the hills rose through the clouds, looming over the boys in the gloom.

“Winter is one of the rainy seasons down here.”

“Now you tell me.”

“Would you rather be up in Wyoming in a blizzard?” Heyes glanced sideways at his partner.

“Wyoming?” Curry flashed his teeth. “No, not Wyoming. Now maybe Montana.”

“Heck, Montana is even colder than Wyoming!”

“Yeah, I know.” He shook his head. “Maybe next winter we need to go visit Silky in San Francisco. It never gets too cold there, does it?”

“Nah.” Heyes agreed. “But it rains even more than it has been here. “And it is always foggy.” He looked up at the lowering rain clouds. “At least here, it is supposed to be sunny, most of the time.”

“Supposed to be?” The Kid sounded skeptical.

“Yeah, supposed to be.” Heyes just nodded, signaling the end of the conversation, as they headed into a steeper part of the wash and needed to concentrate on their horses’ footing.

Halfway down Heyes’ head shot to the right and he pulled up on his reins. The Kid’s horse skittered on the loose rock. Cursing under his breath, he pulled up too.

“Next time you decide to stop it would be nice if you gave me some notice. I really don’t want to take this horse over the edge of the outcroppin’.”

“You didn’t see her, Kid?” Heyes was still staring off into the fog.

“Who?”

“The woman!”

“When?”

“Now. Over there?”

Kid Curry peered over into the curling mist-filled wash that his partner indicated.

“No.” He looked sideways back towards Heyes. “Do you still?”

“Of course not!”

The Kid looked like he wanted to say something, but then wisely just waited for his partner to continue.

“But she was there!”

“Maybe it’s time to find someplace to stop for the night.”

“But we were going to try and make Gila Bend.”

“I think we should stop.” The Kid looked around. “There’s a nice spot over there under those rocks where we could shelter.”

“And what if the rain starts coming down hard again?” Heyes looked like he was going to be stubborn.

Curry took a deep breath before he replied. “Heyes, if you are seein’ ghosts in the mist, I think it’s time to stop.”

Hannibal Heyes opened his mouth to provide his usual quick answer, but then closed it. He looked around at the rolling mist and the clouds skirting the peaks. A wary look came into his eyes, but then he squared his shoulders and continued. “You certain you want to sleep out here if there are ghosts?”

“Heck, Heyes, if I’ve not seen any ghosts yet, with the life we’ve lived, I ain’t about to start seein’ them tonight.” They stopped in the wash and his arms were resting on the horn of his saddle. After his partner had no quick retort, he headed down towards the rock outcropping.

Heyes followed him, but not before he glanced around one last time. Confusion covered his face, but then determination followed it.

It took them some time before they were able to get the fire going strong enough that it wasn’t constantly dying out. Usually the mesquite wood was nice and dry, but not with all the rain and fog.

Heyes coughed as the smoke twisted around the campfire while he stirred the beans. He backed off a bit, until the breeze shifted back and quickly grabbed the coffee pot.

“It’ll be a while before they are done.” He held out the pot towards his partner. “Want something to keep you warm until then?”

Hunching further into his sheepskin coat, the Kid nodded and held out his cup. As he met his cousin’s gaze, he sighed. “Yes, Heyes, I know it would’ve been a lot warmer at the hotel in Gila Bend.”

“Not to mention the saloon.” After the coffee pot was replaced on the fire, they both settled back and were quiet for a few minutes as they let the coffee warm them, while the beans cooked.

“Did you really see someone?” Curry’s cautious nature made him glance around once more.

“Heck, Kid, I thought I did.” Heyes took a sip of the coffee. “Now, I don’t know. The mists around here are strange. I’m not used to fog in the desert.”

“We ran into it before. Remember the winter we spent down by Tucson? Almost got lost in the mountains down there.”

Heyes nodded, but still didn’t look comforted.

“Well, they don’t seem to have followed us, so I guess all is good.” The Kid sniffed. “The beans done yet?”

“Close.” Heyes got up to stir them once more.

“There ain’t gonna be any sunset tonight, what with all the clouds.” The Kid looked around as they laid out their bedrolls close to the fire. “I was gettin’ used to those pretty red-streaked ones.”

“There’s gonna be smoke coming off this fire all night.” Heyes frowned. “That is if we can keep it going.”

“Better than invitin’ the critters in by not having a fire.”

“It’s too cold for snakes to be about.”

“But not coyotes or wolves.” The Kid pulled the blanket tightly around his body. “You owe me a steak dinner for havin’ to sleep out here tonight.”

“You’re the one who insisted on camping here.” Heyes’ voice was deep and gravelly. 

“You feelin’ better?”

“I was feeling good, until I saw the ghost.” A hint of a smile was in his voice.

Curry sighed. “Fine. I’ll buy you a steak dinner, as long as we get to sleep in a bed tomorrow night.”

“Deal.”

It was late and the fire had burnt to embers, when Curry opened his eyes after hearing the rustling off in the mist. He looked over to Heyes’ bedroll to check that it wasn’t his partner making a midnight trip because of all the coffee he drank to keep warm, but he was still curled under his blanket, trying to retain what heat he could. The Kid didn’t move, but let his eyes flutter almost closed, to avoid any glint from the remaining firelight. He waited. After a few moments, he heard something circle around behind his cousin, but then stop again. Eventually he saw a figure form out of the mist. It was bundled in furs, not much bigger than a coyote, but crouched upright. He remained still. 

Eventually the figure came closer, lifting the lid of the bean pot, which had been left for the morning. The Kid remained still as the figure in the mist ate through a significant portion of the leftover beans. He glanced over to his partner and saw the gleam of his open eyes. They both waited until the lid was put back on the pot. The Kid glanced at Heyes once more, before with a quick burst of speed, he leapt up and grabbed the exposed arm that was shoveling in beans. Heyes sat up almost as quickly, pulling his gun from its holster, handily by his head.

They both expected either a yell or a scream. All that came out of the figure was a quick intake of breath, followed by a small whine. Heyes kicked at the smoldering fire and tossed on the remaining kindling that he had kept for reheating their breakfast. Flames flickered up and the rabbit pelts that covered their visitor fell back, revealing frightened eyes and a matte of long dark hair. She was dressed in traditional garb, a cotton shirt and skirt, covered with geometric patterns. Woven sandals covered her feet. As soon as she saw the gun in Heyes’ hand, she squirmed again, trying to free herself from Curry’s grip.

Heyes released the trigger and and shoved the gun in his back belt. “Shhh. Calm down.  
We don’t mean you any harm.”

Confusion crossed her eyes, but while she did stop struggling, she said nothing.

“Who are you?”

Panic crossed her face again and she tried again to jerk out of the Kid’s grip.

“Hey! Like my partner said, calm down. I don’t want to hurt you, but if you ate my breakfast I kind of want to know why.” He tried his best to keep her from disappearing in the mist, while not bruising her.

She settled again, looking from one of them to the other.

“Do you think she knows what we’re sayin’?” Curry looked over to his partner.

“I don’t know.” Heyes paused. “She does seem to calm down when we say we aren’t gonna to hurt her.”

“You think I can let her go?” The Kid looked uncomfortable restraining her. She was a woman, even if a native.

“Not unless you’re ready for our ghost here to disappear again.”

Curry looked her over and then back to his partner. “She who you saw earlier?”

“I’m thinking yeah.”

“She followed us here?”

“Seems so.”

“From where?”

“There’s a village past the river down there in the valley.” Heyes indicated to the west where currently there was only mist and darkness.

“But if she followed us, she came from the mountain we just crossed.”

The girl was listening to their conversation. Looking from one of them to the other, she waited until they were distracted enough to attempt to break free.

“Stop!” The Kid grabbed her other arm and yelled into her face. She just squirmed more, but to no avail. Eventually she settled, a tear glistening in the firelight, trailing down her cheek.

“Ah, heck, now she’s cryin’.” The Kid looked up at his partner. “I’m doin’ my best not to hurt her.”

Heyes just nodded as he captured her gaze again.

“Can you understand us?” He spoke slowly and clearly and then waited. Some confusion covered her face again, but also some comprehension. She finally nodded, slowly. “We just want to talk to you, find out why you are here, following us.”

She glanced at the bean pot, but said nothing.

“Are you hungry still?” His voice was soft.

She nodded.

“I think I have a biscuit.” He gestured back towards his saddle bags, then laughed quietly. “Probably ain’t the best after being in there a couple of days, but you’re welcome to it.”

A bit of uncertainty came back to her face.

“Let me get it.” Heyes paused for a moment, until it looked like she settled down again. He turned and pulling the bag towards himself, he rummaged through it until he came upon a napkin. Opening it, he glanced inside and shrugged. “It still looks like you can eat it.” He held it out to her, so she could see the contents. She hesitated but then reached out, as the Kid let go of her arms. She gingerly put a few crumbs in her mouth, tasting it. Then she devoured the rest, making short work of it. Dusting off her fingers, she handed the kerchief back.

Both the Kid and Heyes waited to see if she was going to flee after eating their breakfast. She did not, but did look towards their canteen. Heyes handed it to her and she took a deep drink, resting back on her haunches after she handed it back. She sat still and contemplated them.

“Where did you come from?” Heyes asked.

After a moment of confusion, she pointed back up into the mountain.

“You followed us?” The Kid was still wary.

She cocked her head, but then nodded, again pointing back up the wash to the top of the hill.

“It was you I saw earlier, wasn’t it?” Heyes glanced at the Kid, but then back at the young girl.

She shrugged and smiled.

“You live on the mountain?”

She shook her head.

“Where then?” The Kid looked curious.

She pointed down into the valley.

“In the village down there?” Heyes pointed towards where they had seen sign of a native settlement, complete with fields and irrigation streams.

She nodded. “Komatke.”

“That the name of the village?” 

She nodded again.

“You Apache?” Curry looked at her dusty cotton shirt and then looked away as he noticed her shorter cotton skirt.

She shook her head. “Akimel O’otham.”

“What was that?” The boys both looked confused.

She repeated herself. 

“That’s not Apache.” The Kid shook his head.

“Chiricahua?” Heyes tried. “We’ve, um, run into them east of here.”

She shook her head strongly, then paused. “Xalychidom Piipaash?”

“No, never heard of them either.” He looked over to his partner. “Any of this sound familiar, Kid?”

“Nah.” Curry shook his head. “I do think she’s tryin’ to tell us her tribe though.”

The young girl thought for a moment. “Pima?” It took her a bit to form the next word. “Maricopa?”

“Ain’t Maricopa Wells south of here?” The Kid pointed in that direction.

The young woman shook her head and pointed to herself. “Pima.”

“That your name?” There was a look of confusion on the Kid’s face that matched the one on the girl’s face.

She shook her head. Her mouth worked for a moment or two and finally she spoke. “Tribe.”

“The Pima Indians?”

She nodded vigorously. 

“I think I’ve heard of them the last time we were through here.” Heyes studied her. “My name is Joshua.” He pointed to himself, then to the Kid. “And Thaddeus.”

“Joshua. And Thaddeus.” It took some doing but she repeated their names.

“And you?” He pointed back to her.

“Toha.” She looked a bit embarrassed and a bit annoyed. “Toha Tohbi.”

“Toha, huh?” The Kid smiled softly back at her. “That’s pretty.”

She grimaced, but then smiled back at him. Few could resist the Kid’s smile.

“Better than Thaddeus.” He thought for a moment, looking at this partner. “Or some other names.”

“What are you doing out here?” Heyes paused. “Besides following us?”

“Magic.” It had taken quite a while for the young woman to come up with that word. “Spirits.”

“In the mountain?” Curry looked cautiously around him, as if expecting the mentioned spirits to now materialize out of the fog.

She simply nodded.

“A lot of the Indian tribes have sacred places in the hills around here.” Heyes’ gaze was fixed on Toha. “Like the Superstitions.”

“We’re across the valley from there.” The Kid looked around again. “Which mountains are these?”

“I think the Salt River. It’s just north of here.” 

“Your tribe send you up here?” 

She nodded.

“Without food?”

Again she nodded. “The spirits come.”

“I’d be seeing spirits too if I didn’t have anything to eat.” The Kid shook his head. 

“Is it time for you to go back home?”

Slowly she shook her head.

“You’ve not seen enough spirits yet?” The Kid smiled again.

“Many spirits in the mountains.” She pointed behind them. “Here and there.” She pointed towards the higher peaks to the west.

“In the, um, Estrellas?”

“Komatke.” She nodded.

“Isn’t that your village?” Again the Kid looked confused.

She nodded and pointed towards the huts and fields. “Komatke.” Then towards the mountains. “Komatke.”

“Both.”

She smiled and simply nodded.

“Well we were thinking of going north of the mountains and off towards Prescott. Or maybe Quartzite.”

Her smile faded, but she nodded again.

“You staying up here?” The Kid was surprised.

She nodded and then stood, turning to make her way back up the wash into the mountains.

“Hold on. Wait.” Heyes reached out for her and she stopped. He turned back towards Curry. “It probably won’t hurt for us to stay up on the mountain for another day.”

“You think we gave that posse the slip?”

“Yeah, or they would have found us by now.”

“Posse?” She looked warily at them.

“Yeah.” The Kid smiled at her. “The spirits chasing us.”

“You have magic?”

“Sometimes.” Heyes smiled, but the Kid just yawned. “How about we rest a bit more until the sun comes up? Then you can show us your magic.”

“Magic stronger at night.”

“I’m too damn cold to go wanderin’ off in the dark, Heyes.” Curry started to burrow back into his bedroll, having very obviously moved his gun belt closer within his reach.

“You stay here with us until morning?”

She looked at Heyes and then at the mists swirling around them. Finally, she nodded. “The spirits say I should stay with you tonight.” She came closer to the fire and curled up, wrapping her rabbit skin cloak around her.

“Do you need a blanket?” Heyes looked from his to the Kid’s, as if trying to decide who had to give one up.

“No, tohbi keep me warm.”

“Didn’t you say your name was Tohbi?” Heyes looked confused.

“Toha tohbi.” She grimaced. “White Rabbit.”

“Oh.” He looked at the dying fire and then back at her. “You certain?”

“Yes.” She pulled the hood of her cloak and was silent.

“Hey, Kid.” Heyes pulled his gun from his back belt and stowed it, pulling his gun belt close, under his blanket. “You think we should take turns keeping watch?” He saw Toha’s eyes open.

“What?” The Kid’s voice was muffled. “To protect us from ghosts?”

“Maybe.”

“I think we leave that to Toha.”

It took a while for Heyes to fall asleep, but he finally did, his eyes fluttering shut, before Toha’s did.

The rising sun burnt off some of the fog, but the remainder settled in the nooks and crannies of the mountain range. Heyes had the fire crackling as the coffee boiled. He put a skillet on the coals and turned to pull a packet of bacon out of his saddle bag.

The Kid walked back under the rock overhang, after making a sweep of the surrounding canyon.

“Didn’t see much, other than some rabbits.” He bent down to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Might need one or two of those for supper, if we’ll be feeding three.” Heyes nodded towards Toha who was still settled close to the fire, her hands around a warm coffee cup.

“Toha.”

She looked towards Heyes as he pulled cooked bacon out of the skillet.

“Anywhere in particular you going this morning?”

“Yes, Up the mountain.”

“Didn’t you just come from there?” Curry looked confused.

“Yes, but the spirits say now they are ready to talk to Toha.”

“You expect to see any white men on the way to where you’re going?” Heyes passed out the plates with the bacon.

“No, not going that way. Going deep into the mountain.”

“Your spirits be unhappy if I shoot a couple of rabbits for supper?” The Kid took a bite of his biscuit.

“It is the way of life. The hawk will catch the rabbit if we do not.” Toha munched.

“What about water? It’s not really hot right now, but it might be later in the day.”

“The spirits showed me where the spring is.”

“Well, then. Let’s eat up and follow the spirits.” Heyes stuffed the last bit of bacon in his mouth.

“As long as our spirits don’t find our trail.” The Kid exchanged a glance with his partner.

“They won’t.” Toha shook her head. “My spirits will confuse them.” She smiled. “They like to lead the white men in circles.”

“As long as it’s not us.” The Kid tossed the rest of his coffee on the fire.

Heyes let Toha ride behind him as they made their way into the depths of the Salt River Mountain Range.

“Toha, can I ask you a question?” Heyes felt her nod. “Last night, when we first met up with you, I wasn’t certain you understand us, but now you do.” They rode a ways before she replied.

“Don’t speak the white man’s tongue much. The spirits had to remind me how.”

“The spirits know English?” They made their way up a wash. 

“They know all.”

“You seem to speak it well, now that they’ve helped.”

“I used to speak it often.” She was silent for a while. “Not so much now.”

“Do the spirits know which way we are going?”

She nodded again, but didn’t offer anything further.

“Didn’t we come this way? Isn’t there some rancher that has a place up here somewhere?” The Kid was looking around.

“Yeah, Dobbins or something like that.”

“We not go that way.” Toha’s voice echoed from behind Heyes. “The spring is the other way.”

“That way looks rougher.” The Kid eyed the trails.

“Spirits say white men on other trail. Won’t go where it is, um...”

“Steep?” Curry offered when she paused.

“Difficult?” Heyes had a wry smile on his face.

“Both.” She nodded. “Horses sure footed. Spirits say go that way.” She pointed further into the mountain.

“I guess we go that way.” Heyes led his horse into a steep canyon. They wound around rock formations that looked like a giant had stacked them.

“Hey, Heyes, ain’t these called hoodoos?” The Kid looked uneasy as he stared up at the desert blackened rocks.

“Like those we saw up in Utah?” Heyes took a closer look at the rocks. “Weren’t those red?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Curry was quiet for a moment, but then continued. “Don’t really want to be ridin’ through hoodoos.” He glanced at Toha.

“They are spirits.” The young woman sounded certain.

“Oh, great.” The Kid shook his head. “That don’t make me feel any better.”

“No, not bad spirits. These are good.” She nodded and smiled as they started to climb again. 

Eventually they came out upon an overlook. Heyes reined in before they were out of the protection of the rock overhangs. Curry pulled up close to him.

“Well, I’ll be.” The Kid nodded and pointed down the mountain. A group of riders could be seen on the lower trail, headed away from them. They were not natives.

“Spirits are good.” Toha nodded again.

Heyes shrugged and turned to lead them further up the steep trail.

“Then why were you sneaking into our campsite last night?” The Kid looked over to her.

“Spirits are good. Took me to safe spot, where you were.”

“It was safe because we were there?”

Toha shrugged. “It gives...”

“Safety?” 

She shook her head. “Peace. Calm.”

“I don’t know if I felt very calm there last night.” The Kid shook his head.

“We did after Toha came.” Heyes slowed his horse as they continued to climb.

“The spirits knew you had food and warmth.”

“If you say so.” Curry shook his head, but then continued to follow the trail deeper into the mountain.

“Are the spirits certain we’re on the right trail?” They had been climbing for quite a while and the path became more faint.

“Spirits protect the water.”

Suddenly, as Heyes led them around a stand of rock, a glen opened before them and the tinkling sound of water could be heard.

“Well, I’ll be, well, something.” He looked at the young woman as they pulled up on the horses.

A few scrub mesquite bushes surrounded the spring and a palo verde or two provided some shade. Settling the horses to one side, they stretched and sat beside the fresh water. 

“Well, we have water to refill the canteens and for the horses, but what about supper?” The Kid’s stomach could be heard to grumble.

“Trust you to think of food.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah, but I’m happier that we avoided the posse.”

“The spirits say there are rabbits that way.” Toha pointed down a game trail that led away from the spring.

“They do, do they?” The Kid looked doubtful.

“Won’t hurt to scout around a bit, will it?” Heyes smiled up at him.

“We’ll need a fire.”

“The clouds are coming back in to surround the mountain. I think with all the mist, no one will be able to pick it out. Besides, it’ll probably smoke, like the one last night.” 

“I will ask the spirits to protect us.” Toha closed her eyes and started an almost silent chant.

“I guess it won’t hurt to make certain the posse isn’t anywhere around before you start the fire.”

“That’s a good idea, Kid.” Heyes received a glare, but Curry started through the brush in search of rabbits.

“Boy, these rabbits are mighty tasty.” Heyes used his kerchief to wipe the grease off of his fingers. He nodded towards Toha. “Tell the spirits thank you.”

They were sitting around a small, but crackling, fire, the remnants of their dinner still on the spits that hung over it.

“I might have something to do with providin’ the rabbits.” The Kid scowled, but still kept eating.

“Kid, I know you can shoot rabbits in your sleep, but sometimes it’s hard to find game in the desert.”

“Not if you know what you’re doin’. A cham-peen tracker would know that.” Curry smiled.

“All I can say is that they are much better than another meal of beans.”

“I’ll agree with that.” The Kid wiped his mouth and gave a glance towards Toha. “But what you should have found surprisin’, Heyes, is that they are so juicy.”

“I might have something to do with that.” Heyes decided to grin. “Skill of the cook.”

“Maybe.” Curry nodded, but then looked at Toha. “Those were mighty plump, fatty rabbits for this area.”

“The spirits would only provide the best.” Heyes grinned. 

“We will anger the spirits if we don’t honor them.” Toha had been quiet until now.

“We definitely don’t want to do that.” Heyes set his bones in the discard pile that would later be buried.

“The juicy rabbits ouldn’t have anything to do with some of those green fields we saw around the native settlement, would it?” The Kid tossed his bone too and wiped off his hands. “What did you call it, Toha?”

“Komatke.” She reached for the remaining rabbit haunch, glancing at the boys to see if they would object. When they did not, she started in on it with relish.

“I’ve seen irrigation around the villages here. Might be the only way to grow year round.” Heyes saw a confused look on Toha’s face and maybe one on the Kid’s too. “Ditches that take water to the plants.”

“The spirits provide if we honor them.” She nodded.

“Well, definitely thank them for this fine meal.” Heyes started to clean up and gather the remnants of their feast. “Having the spirits around seems to be good, but I don’t think we want to invite any coyotes to join us.”

“You certain about the spirits?” The Kid looked around as the evening mist started to gather again. “Are they all good?”

“No.” Toha shook her head. “We must make good spirits happy so they keep the bad spirits away.”

“How?” Curry didn’t look happy.

“I will pray to them.” She settled in to chant, but then stood to follow Heyes as he started away with the bones. “We also need to leave them a gift.”

“What kind of gift?” The Kid was wary.

“We leave a bone and some water on a rock.” She nodded.

“What about the coyotes?” He definitely did not look happy. “And wolves?”

“The spirits will guide our steps when as we take the bones.” She looked up at Heyes. “We bury them to give honor to the creatures who sacrificed to give us food. Then we find a rock to leave the gift.”

“Better hurry, Heyes. It’ll be dark soon.”

Hannibal Heyes did as Toha instructed. He buried the remnants of the rabbits, keeping out one bone that was picked clean. The mist had fallen thickly as he did that. Now he looked around for somewhere to place the bone and a bit of the water from the canteen he also brought along. Suddenly a path cleared to a rock outcropping and they followed it. 

There before them was a flat rocky surface with a slight depression, perfect for water. 

Toha held out her hand for the bone and canteen. She slowly poured a mouthful onto the rock and placed the bone next to it. Handing back the canteen, she then murmured over it for a moment. When she was finished she turned back to Heyes.

“We should get back before Coyote comes wondering what we are doing.” She started down the trail he could barely see.

He simply nodded and followed her. “The spirits show you the way back?”

“No.” She shook her head and turned back to him. “You can’t see this trail?”

“Well.” He looked like he didn’t want to admit that to her. “Of course, but it is getting dark.”

“You can’t track in the dark?” She continued on. 

“Not as easily.”

“No, not if Moon is not shining so brightly as tonight.”

“But ‘Moon’ is hiding behind the mist tonight.”

“She just makes the mist glow.”

“If you says so.”

Sooner than Heyes expected they were at the camp. 

“Good you are back.” The Kid looked up as he added a branch to the fire. “Didn’t you hear the wolves?”

“No.” Heyes looked confused. “Wolf calls echo in these hills.”

“Brother Wolf not interested in us.” Toha settled close to the fire, pulling up her hood and wrapping her coat around her. “Plenty of rabbits out there for him too. Much easier to catch.”

“Do you need one of our blankets?” The Kid started to lay out his bedroll.

“It is not cold.” She shook her head.

“If you say so.” He rolled up his gun belt and set it close.

“Are you certain you don’t need a blanket?” Heyes held out one of his.

“White men will whine when get cold in the night.”

“And you won’t?” Curry started to take off his boots, but looking around that the swirling mist hiding the view of anything approaching, he left them on.

“No.”

“Alright then.” Heyes set his blankets close to the banked fire, giving her a glance, but her head was buried in her fur cloak. “I’ll make certain I don’t complain.” He pulled his blanket up to his chin, as the cool mist surrounded them.

“That’ll be a first.” The Kid’s voice wafted out from underneath his hat.

Heyes just glared back at him and they all settled for the night.

The moon had set when Heyes woke again. It was still dark. With the fire dying down, the mist had rolled in closer. He looked across at the Kid who looked like he was still asleep. Soft snores confirmed it.

Then he looked across to where Toha was. She sat, cross legged. Her cloak was still pulled tight around her and her hood was still around her head, but her eyes glittered from the depths. She was staring past Heyes into the mist.

As her eyes moved, he saw she was watching something, not just staring off into the dark. He paused a moment and took a deep breath before he turned his gaze in the same direction, careful not to make noise.

He blinked. Then he closed his eyes for a moment, before he opened them again.

It looked like there were other natives, gathered on the far side of the fire. They were moving in the pattern of a slow dance. Unlike Toha, their robes were white. Blending into the mist, he couldn’t be certain how many there were. He couldn’t make out the details of their faces in the dark of the night. Just as it appeared that they might not have faces, the Kid stirred.

With his uncanny reflexes, he was sitting, with his Colt cocked and in his hand, before Heyes could glance over to him, but not before their visitors in the mist faded away.

“What’s goin’ on?” Curry scanned around their camp, but did not see anything besides his partner and the young girl, both obviously awake. “I heard something.”

“You see anything?” Heyes sat up wrapping his blanket around his shoulders.

“No.” The Kid looked uncertain. “Well, maybe.” He looked off in the direction where the dancers had been. 

“Or maybe not.” Heyes poked at the fire with a stick and added another branch or two.

Curry looked from him over to Toha, but neither looked inclined to speak further.

“You gonna tell me we had ghosts visit us again tonight?”

“No, I’m not gonna tell you that.”

“It couldn’t have been Toha.” Curry pointed to her with his left hand. He still had his gun in his right, but it was now pointed down. “She’s right there.”

“You certain you heard something?” Heyes looked genuinely curious.

“No.” Curry looked even more confused.

“Then we should probably go back to sleep.”

“You go back to sleep if you want, Heyes, but I might sit up and watch for a while.” He cleared his throat. “Might be that posse sneaking up on us.”

“At night?”

“Might have an Apache tracker.”

“Never heard they could track at night.” Heyes looked over to Toha, but she said nothing.

“Maybe these Indians can.” Curry looked over to Toha. “What did you say your tribe was? Pima?”

She nodded. “O’otham.”

“Were they here?” The Kid’s voice was sharp, but she didn’t react to it.

“Maybe.” She smiled. “Maybe not.”

“There’s no such thing as ghosts!” His voice was still steady but did rise in volume.

“Never said there was.” Heyes started to settle back into his blankets.

“You’re going back to sleep?” Curry sounded astonished.

“It’s hours still until dawn. ‘Sides one of us better have some sleep if that posse does come wandering in here at daybreak, tracking when normal trackers do.” He closed his eyes.

“You want me to wake you, when they show up?” Curry now sounded annoyed.

“Maybe.” He smiled. “Maybe not.”

The rest of the night was quiet. The Kid fed the fire, but saw nothing besides the eyes of a rabbit or owl. Toha stayed awake with him for a while, but eventually she closed her eyes, after no more dancers showed in the mist.

Kid Curry closed his eyes as the sun started to break through the fog that morning. As a result Heyes stayed in his blanket a bit longer, relishing the warmth. He glanced over to Toha, but she was still sleeping, so the sun burnt off most of the mist by the time he had the fire going and bacon sizzling over it.

Toha woke before the Kid got out of his bedroll. Curry lifted his hat once to see what was happening, but then put it back down to wait for breakfast to be ready.

She stretched and held her hands to the fire.

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Not before I welcome the day.” She started to wander off, but stopped and turned back. “I will be back soon though and would like some coffee then.”

“I’ll keep it warm.” He watched her head off to where they had left the spirit offering.

“I’ll take a cup, If you’re offering.”

“I’ll hurry to bring it right over, if you don’t mind burnt bacon and biscuits.”

“Oh, quit grumbling.” The Kid sat up and stretched, buckling on his gun belt before he stood. “Ain’t like you didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“No, I didn’t stay awake all night long looking for ghosts.” He handed his partner a biscuit stuffed with strips of bacon.

“Trust me, Heyes, I wasn’t hoping to see ghosts.” He started in on the biscuit while it was still warm.

“Did you?” Heyes’ face did not hold any trace of humor.

The Kid chewed for a minute, looking thoughtful, before he answered. “I’m not sure.”

“What did you see?”

“Just.” Curry paused. “Swirls in the mist.” He reached for a coffee cup and picked up the pot to pour the steaming brew. He looked back at his partner. “Did you see anythin’?”

Heyes didn’t immediately answer. He was covering the pan and putting it to the side, to keep the rest of the breakfast warm for Toha when she returned.

“You didn’t see anythin’?” The Kid paused as he picked his biscuit back up. “Did you?”

“I don’t know.” Heyes shook his head. “Honestly.”

“What do you think you saw?”

“You know when you woke up? Thinking you heard something?”

“Yeah?”

“Right before that. “ Heyes paused, took a sip of the coffee, wrapping his hands around the cup. He met his partner’s gaze. “I thought I saw dancers in the fog.”

“Did you?” The Kid’s voice didn’t hold any humor either.

“I’m not certain, Kid.” He started pacing. “It could have been other natives. It could have been swirls in the mist. It could have been...”

“What?”

Heyes didn’t answer but his gaze turned to the path down which Toha was returning.

“How are the spirits this morning?” Heyes handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled.

“Happy.” She turned her face upwards. “Can’t you feel the warmth of the sun?”

“So they have any suggestions on which way we need to go to avoid the posse?” The Kid finished his breakfast and was checking the load in his gun.

“Posse is gone.” She munched contentedly on a biscuit filled with bacon.

“How do you know?” Heyes glanced up at her from where he was cleaning up from breakfast. “Did you see them ride out this morning?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I asked the spirits to lead them away.”

“Did they say they would?” Curry sounded skeptical.

“Don’t you see the beauty of the day? The spirits would be unhappy with me if I asked wrongly.”

The boys exchanged a glance.

“So where does that mean we can ride?”

“Wherever you need to go.”

“Prescott?” Curry looked to his partner.

She nodded.

“Gila Bend?” Heyes looked at her.

“Yes.”

“Where do we need to take you?”

“I will go back to Komatke.” She looked down. “The spirits tell me it is time.”

“Then we will take you.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Yes, we do.” 

“Will your people welcome us?” The Kid looked wary.

She shrugged.

“You can’t walk all that way.” Heyes looked determined.

“I walked here.”

“We won’t let you walk back.” He started to saddle his horse.

“Heyes, maybe we should let her.” The Kid looked over to Toha, not unkindly. “Maybe it would be for the best, cause less trouble with her people.”

“They can’t object if we just give her a ride.” He put his hand on his horse’s rump and looked at his partner. “We owe her.”

“For what?”

“Leading the posse away.” Heyes turned back to his horse and finished settling his tack.

“But the spirits did that, didn’t they?” Curry looked over towards Toha.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“But she asked.” Heyes looked towards her too and she reluctantly nodded.

“We’ll ride on to Gila Bend after we drop her off.”

“Might not get there tonight.”

“We’ve slept rough before.” He shrugged.

“Like now?” The Kid shook his head but mounted his horse. “I thought we were going to Prescott.”

“Might run into the posse, going that way.” 

“I thought the spirits took care of that.”

“Might be like our holy spirits, Kid.” He smiled as he swung up on his horse. “Might help those that help themselves.” He reached down his arm to Toha. She paused for a moment, but then let him lift her up. She settled behind the saddle, as they started down the wash, down the mountain towards Komatke.

As they rode out of the mountain and across the valley, they came to the irrigated fields and the curious faces of those working there. No one tried to stop them, until they came into the village. They were greeted by a gathering group. Several men and a few women hung back, while one man approached them as they rode down the dusty trail into town. 

He was tall, broad shouldered, his hair in twisted braids and wearing buckskin breeches and a cotton shirt. His voice was strong and a bit threatening, but neither Heyes nor the Kid could make heads or tails of what he was saying.

Toha slid down before Heyes could stop her. She bowed her head and answered the man. He asked further questions and she nodded, but he didn’t seem to believe her, as he asked more.

“Is us being here causing a problem?” Heyes glanced at his partner, but the Kid was focused on the man before them.

“No.” Toha turned back towards him. “He doesn’t think the spirits told me it was time to come back.”

“Did they?”

“Yes.” She nodded definitively.

The man spoke again and as she replied it sounded like she disagreed. He finally cut her off. She reluctantly nodded, looking up to the boys.

“I need to go to the medicine man.” She indicated the man. “Wegi Gaso says our chief wants to talk to you.”

“Wegi Gaso?” Heyes glanced at the tall man.

“Red Fox, in your language”

“What does the chief want to talk to us about?” The Kid looked more uncomfortable.

“Will they let us go?” Heyes looked down at her and captured her gaze.

“I think so.” She reached up and took his hand. “Thank you for helping with my journey.”

“You’re welcome.”

They watched as she scampered off.

“Chief Gray Wolf will want to see you.” The tall man started to go in the opposite direction from Toha, but then turned back. “Leave your horses here.”

Heyes and the Kid looked at each other, but then slowly dismounted. Another man came forward to take their horses and with a shrug they followed Red Fox.

“You speak English very well.” Heyes tried to gain his attention, while Curry looked around as they passed through the village.

“I’ve found it helps when we need to deal with others passing through.” Red Fox glanced back towards them, with a wry look on his face.

They walked up to a substantial adobe building. Most of the dwellings they passed were grass huts with domed roofs.

“Wait here.” He ducked into the doorway.

“You still think this was a good idea, Heyes?” The Kid watched as villagers wandered past, some maybe curious, some just getting on with their daily tasks.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He looked up as Red Fox came back to the doorway, indicating that they should follow him. He led them to an interior room. When their eyes adjusted to the lower light level, they saw a proud man, sitting at the table. His twisted braids were gray. He wore a dark suit coat over a white cotton shirt. Below the table they could see he wore the same type of buckskin leggings and leather sandals that Red Fox did.

He did not say anything for a few minutes, eying and judging the two men before him, in their dusty trail clothes, with their tied down gun belts. No one asked for their guns, so they remained in their holsters. They were not invited to sit down, so they remained standing.

Heyes looked like he wanted to speak, but after a look to his partner who was patiently waiting, he subsided.

“You brought White Rabbit back to us.” His voice was heavily accented, but his grammar was correct.

“White Rabbit?” Curry looked confused.

“Remember she told us her name means White Rabbit.” Heyes nodded

“She was frightened when she came to us after her parents died.” The chief’s eyes went from one to the other.

“So you called her, Toha Tohbi, which is White Rabbit?” Heyes asked.

Gray Fox nodded. “Her people died when disease struck the group they were traveling with. They left her behind and continued onto the gold fields in California.”

“She’s not Indian?” Heyes looked surprised. “Not Pima?”

He shook his head. “The River People, my people, the Akimel O’odham, took her in and raised her, but no, she was not born as part of us.”

“She’s been happy to stay here?”

“That is why we sent her to talk to the spirits of the mountain, Mount Suppoa, the South Mountain.”

“She’s thought of leaving?” The Kid looked wary.

“Father Garcia, from St. John’s brought us a letter from her people. They have been searching for her all these years. They would like her to go to them in.” He paused and looked thoughtful. “Philadelphia.”

“She didn’t tell us any of this.” Heyes shook his head. “Just that she was called Toha Tohbi and was from the Pima tribe.”

“And was talking to spirits.” Curry looked uncomfortable.

“Did you see any of the spirits?” Gray Wolf looked curious.

“Maybe.” Heyes’ gaze was honest.

“Maybe not.” The Kid shook his head. 

“But she did help us find rabbits.” Heyes smiled.

“Did she thank the spirits?”

“Yes.” Heyes nodded. “We did.”

“You helped her?”

“Yes. She helped us.”

“She said she lived here.” The Kid shifted. “In the village, Komatke.”

“Komadk.” Gray Wolf sighed. “But I think she needs to go meet her people at least, to see if that is the life she needs to live.”

“Is it what she wants to do?”

“No.” He shook her head. “She says her life is here now.”

“Is it?”

“Many in the village say no. She was raised with our kindness, but perhaps not with as much love as she should have had with her own people.”

“But she wants to stay?” The Kid looked curious.

“Yes, but it is the only life she remembers. I think she fears leaving.”

“The unknown is often scary.” Heyes looked concerned.

Gray Wolf nodded. “But sometimes it is necessary to embrace the change.” He looked deep into Heyes’ eyes. “Would you help her travel back to her people?”

“As much as we’d like to, as much as we owe her.” The boys looked at each other. “We aren’t free to do that.”

“Yes, the spirits have been trying to tell me that.” The older man looked them over once more. “But I didn’t want to hear.”

“We could take her to the train station.” The Kid offered this slim help.

“In Phoenix?” Gray Wolf looked skeptical.

“No.” Heyes looked at his partner and they both shook their heads. “Probably not.” He sighed. “We probably don’t have enough money to buy her the train ticket either, as much as we’d want to.”

“Her people sent the money.” He pondered. “Where are you going next?”

“Maybe Gila Bend.” Heyes smiled.

“Maybe Prescott.” So did Curry.

“Can you come back in a month?”

“Why?”

“She might need more encouragement that I don’t know if we can give her.” The older man shook his head.

“What if the spirits do want her to stay?” Heyes didn’t look at his partner.

“Then maybe in a month they will have told me that too.”

“We will try our best.” Heyes couldn’t promise more.

“I can’t ask you to risk more.” Gray Wolf shook his head. “Only.” He started, but did not continue.

“Only what?” Curry sounded impatient.

“Will you talk to her before you leave? Tell her change might be good sometimes?”

“Yes, we can try.”

“That is all I can ask.” He raised his voice and called out. The man who brought them to Gray Wolf reappeared. “He will take you to Toha Tohbi.”

Red Fox led them to the edge of the village. A man with swirling tattoos on his face sat before one of the domed huts, stirring something that smelled both enticing and bitter.

They exchanged a few words in their language and the man nodded towards the field behind them.

“He sent her out to the stream.” He led the way to one of the canals that surrounded the fields. Toha was sitting crosslegged staring into the rippling water. 

“I will wait at the olas ki, the round house.” He motioned back to the dwelling of the medicine man.

The Kid watched as Red Fox retreated. Heyes went to squat down next to Toha. He too stared into the running water for a minute, before he looked up to the Sierra Estrella Mountains before them.

“You really want to stay here?”

She simply nodded.

“You aren’t interested in meeting your family?”

“My family is here.” She traced in the rocky ground before her.

“Don’t you ever want to get married?”

When she didn’t answer, he looked over to her, to see a small smile appear and disappear.

“You want to marry someone here?” He tried to not sound so surprised.

She nodded.

“Red Fox back there?” He nodded towards the hut.

“No!” Her voice was raised and the Kid looked towards her. More quiet she continued. “No. Not someone like him.”

“Who?”

“Dancing Cricket.” Her face glowed. “He is learning from He Who Walks the Path, the medicine man.”

“Does the chief know this? Gray Fox?”

She nodded, but didn’t say more.

“He opposed to it?”

She looked confused.

“He doesn’t agree you should marry him?”

“No.” She shook her head. “It is Dancing Cricket’s family thinks I’m not good enough, because I am not Akimel O’odham.”

“But you think you are.” It was not a question.

She simply nodded.

He sat down and thought for a while. “Maybe you should go back East to make certain.”

“Maybe see if Dancing Cricket misses you when you are gone.” The Kid smiled.

“Maybe.” A small smile blossomed on her face, but then she turned to look back at South Mountain. “Maybe the spirits will help me decide.”

The rest of the winter in the Southwest passed quietly enough for the boys and they found themselves again southwest of Phoenix before they headed north once again for the summer.

“You certain it’s safe for us to be back here?” Curry was looking warily around.

“It’s been a couple of months, Kid, since we’ve been here.” Heyes smiled wryly. “Don’t imagine that posse is still looking for us.”

“Might still be someone who recognizes us.”

“We never pulled a job down here.” Heyes shook his head and continued to smile.

“I was thinking of the man we ran into in the saloon that told the posse we were here.”

“Well.” Heyes paused, but then continued. “It ain’t like they’ll be coming out here to Komatke, is it?”

“No, probably not.” The Kid shook his head.

“And we‘ll be in Phoenix just long enough to board the train to Utah, right?”

“Yes, I guess.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“If you says so.”

“I do.” Heyes nodded definitely as they approached the village.

They did not see Red Fox this time, but were approached by the man who had taken care of their horses the last time. He said something in his native language but then gestured for them to dismount and follow him. He took their reins and led them through the homes.

They slowly made their way through the village to the medicine man’s round house. Again, there was a pot of something over the fire. This time it just smelled bad. The older man with the swirling tattoos was not tending it this time, but a younger man, slender with long whirled braids circling his head and ink that reminded the boys of stars covering the right side of his face.

The man with the horses started an animated tale and at first the man with the tattoos looked mildly interested, but more concerned with what he was brewing than who they were. Suddenly, though his attention focused on them. 

“Toha Tohbi?” The tattooed man repeated and the man with the horses nodded.

“Toha?” Heyes repeated, looking at the Kid, and then back at the man with the tattoos. “Do you know her? Toha Tohbi?”

“Yes.” He said something to the other man and he led the horses away. His attention then focused on the boys. “You are friends of White Rabbit?”

“We are. She was a very good friend to us.”

“You are the men who called themselves Joshua and Thaddeus?”

“Yes.” Heyes gave a glance to the Kid. “She helped us when we were in the mountain.” He turned to indicate South Mountain across the valley. “Is she here?”

“No.” He shook his head. “She went to see her people, as you suggested.” He seemed sad.

“She decided to stay?” Heyes seemed surprised.

“Just for a while.” A smile crossed his face. “She has written me and said she will be back once the winter rains come again.”

“I’m glad.”

“So am I.” He gave the pot a stir, but then met Heyes’ gaze again. “She said she had to be certain.”

“And when she comes back?” Curry captured his gaze.

“She will study the medicines with me.” He smiled widely. “And we will marry.” 

“Good.”

“Will you honor us by having a meal before you ride on?”

“Is that what you’re cooking?” The Kid wrinkled his nose.

“No.” He laughed. 

“Then we’ll be happy to.” Heyes returned his smile, but then turned serious. “If you promise to let Toha know we stopped.”

“I will.” He then turned to lead them into the village.

Night had fallen by the time they were settled on the train. The carriage they were in had several people, but it was not packed. They sat in a far corner, after scanning the people close to them. Heyes was reading a newspaper he had picked up on their way through the Phoenix train station. The Kid was snoozing, slouched in his seat, with his hat over his eyes. Heyes turned a page.

“You think she’ll make it back?” The brown hat did not move.

“Don’t you?” Heyes held down his paper even though Curry hadn’t stirred.

“Just wondering.”

“Why?”

“Maybe once she gets used the the easy livin’ back East, she won’t want to come back and live at the reservation.” The Kid finally lifted his hat, so he could see his partner’s reaction.

“I think she’ll miss the people.” Heyes had thought a moment before he replied.

“I don’t imagine they treat the natives on the Gila River any better here than anywhere else.”

“They did have some good crops growing, so they have enough to eat. And seemed fairly settled.”

“I guess.” The brown hat resettled back over his face.

There was silence for a few minutes.

“I’m assuming you’d like to come back down here next winter.” 

The Kid didn’t move for a minute, so Heyes glanced out into the darkness beyond the windows.

“Maybe. Just to know.” The hat rose again. “As long as we can avoid that saloon in Phoenix.”

“Maybe all the saloons in Phoenix?”

“Gotta have me a beer after a long train ride, Heyes. Maybe even a whiskey.” He met his partner’s gaze. “You’ll just have to plan it better next winter.”

“How?”

“Oh, you’ll think of something by then.” Curry lowered his hat and settled back on his seat. “‘Night, Heyes.”

“‘Night, Kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Below are some of the sources I used to write about the local Pima and Maricopa people of the Gila and Salt River valleys.
> 
> http://www.gilariver.org
> 
> https://www.srpmic-nsn.gov
> 
> http://www.native-languages.org/papago.htm
> 
> http://www.bigorrin.org/pima_kids.htm


End file.
